Ethereal Beauty
by SSA Dweebs
Summary: When she started raising Mila in secret, she never expected where it led to. / Canon oneshot of DorkShipping, the pairing of Alita and Klein from the story 'Silver Scarlet Academy'.


**Ethereal Beauty**

She started dancing at the lake when Mila first evolved.

She had been caring for the tiny Feebas for weeks in secret, heping her get back into health after something or someone left her stuck in a tiny puddle. Alita had refused to catch her, as rare as Mila was, considering she didn't want to waste the Pokemon's time. She did what she could, giving her the care and love she probably never recieved.

When Mila evolved, it was spectacle unlike any other. She had been merely polishing her scales, complimenting the beautiful blue hues of her fins when her body started glowing blue. She had taken a step back in surprise as her body elongated, twisting and turning in an ancient dance as new features erupted from her etheral form. Ghostly blue light caught upon the fog that had set in with spring, looking like Will-O-Wisps. Once she had reached her peak, the light became glass, shattering and sparkling like dewdrops as it faded.

Mila's once muddy and raggedy body was now smooth and creamy, snake-like. Her tail and fins were like shattered glass, black rippling lines zigzagging through scales of blue and a splash of pink. Similar pink fins hung from her head like her hair, matching fins twirling above her head like a crown. Intelligent pink eyes glistened as Mila cooed.

She looked in stunned awe before hesitantly holding her hand out. "M-Mila?" The Milotic let out a happy cry and curled around her, happily rubbing her head against her cheeks. Alita let out a hesitant laugh, giggling as Mila continued to do so. "M-Mila!" She laughed, Mila continuing to croon and sing happily. She gently rubbed her neck, the scales smooth under her hand.

"Y-you l-l-look s-so p-pretty..." She murmured in awe. Mila cooed, softly looking down on her. "Y-you pr-probably d-don't n-need me now..." Alita admitted it, the Pokemon was beautiful and grown now. She didn't need to depend on anyone or anything now, capable of attracting any mate she wanted.

Mila fiercely shook her head, pressing her head into her chest. "Y-you d-don't want t-to l-leave?" Mila nodded. "Milo!" She shyly smiled.

"I-I'll h-h-have to k-keep y-you h-here, I-I already h-have a f-full t-team and d-don't w-want t-to s-send y-you to the D-Daycare..." The Milotic nodded in understanding, softly slithering back into the lake. "I-I h-have t-to g-go n-now, I-I'll c-come b-back l-later..." She nodded and dived back into the lake. Alita scurried off, no point in causing a fuss and ruining everyone's day by being late to class.

When she came in the evening to give her some Berries she snuck from dinner, she brought along her Egg and Pyrrha. Mila cooed in interest at the Braixen, Pyrrah returning the favor. Alita softly smiled, cradling the Egg in her arms. "I-I th-thought it w-would b-be a g-good i-idea t-to t-teach y-y-you h-how t-to d-dance." She began softly.

Before she could get another word out, Mila let out a happy cry, twirling around in the water. She giggled softly. "F-first w-we h-have t-to f-figure out h-how y-you move..."

They spent every morning and evening working on creating her dance, twisting and turning in total harmony in the fog. As she continued to sneak out, rumors started to spread. A figure in the mist, elegantly dancing on the lake. Some said it was a spirit who had died on campus, her faithful Milotic forever dancing with her. Others said it was a siren or Zoroark, attempting to lure their prey into drowning. They called her the ' _Lady Of The Lake_ '.

She only learned of the rumors when lunch one fateful afternoon came.

All her friends were at their usual table, eating the delicious chicken sandwiches being served that day and several of the sweet treats too. At least, Rosanna and Aleigha were.

"Mmmm." Rosie purred, clearly pleased. "I could go for a second round of that."

"Yeah." Aleigha sighed blissfully. "How do you think they made such good chicken?" Kevin opened his mouth to most likely make a biting comment when Klein jumped in.

"Hey, Alita!" Her crush smiled, scooting over so she had a seat. She hesitantly smiled and squeezed in between him and Kevin, her fingers accidentally brushing Klein's. He shot her a reassuring grin, she herself nearly missing the light blush softly dusting his cheeks. She shyly nodded in thanks and set her tray down, which prompted Rosie to start.

"So, did you guys hear the rumors that've been floating around?" She said casually, Tailor nibbling at one of her strawberries. Kevin raised an eyebrow and remarked dryly, "The Lady Of The Lake, I heard."

Klein blinked and Alita nearly froze. Aleigha grinned. "Rumor has it that there's some kind of shadow you can see on the far shore of the lake in the morning, dancing with a Milotic." Rosie nodded.

"Yeah, there's a lot of speculation on what it is. Some are saying it's a spirit of a student who drowned, others say it's a Zoroark or siren luring its prey into the lake. Some even say people who go and try to watch her never return..." Rosie's grin turned dark, sending a shudder down her spine. Klein shot her a subtle look of concern, his face creasing cutely as he frowned. But she didn't want him to worry.

She gently placed a hand on his wrist, flashing a gentle smile and quickly turning back to the conversation. "I-I've n-never h-heard th-the r-rumors." Kevin nodded.

"And they're clearly fake." He deadpanned. "No one's gone missing and I haven't seen any shadow or Milotic at the lake in the morning. everyone knows that Pokemon is as rare as a fully-grown pseudo-legendary." The tension in her shoulders eased away as Rosie pouted.

"Still, won't it be fun to go try and see her for ourselves." Rosanna countered. Alita blanched. How was she going to explain that _she_ was the Lady Of The Lake. Her friends were way ahead of her.

Rosanna's eyes softened. "You don't have to go, Alita, if it scares you." Kevin rolled his eyes and Aurora nodded in agreement. "I agree, if anyone feels uncomfortable doing it you're all free to stay behind."

Aleigha smirked. "Unless you're scaredy cats~." Kevin scoffed and Maddy rolled her eyes. "Perhaps, but one shouldn't judge another based on what they fear." Aleigha rolled her eyes and slumped back in her seat, Rosie having a cheerful grin.

"So it's settled then!" Rosanna declared, Tailor trilling in agreement. "Right before sunset we're going to see the Lady Of The Lake!" Alita inwardly broke down as she realized what she had to do.

They had all gone back to the dorms, those who planned on trying to see Mila and herself dressing in black and painting their faces (at least, Rosanna and Aleigha did). Once she saw them meet up and depart from the fountain, she carefully took her normal route to the lake, avoiding her friends as she veered around to the opposite shore. Branches tugged at her dress as her feet whispered against the earth, running to make it first.

Thankfully, Mila had risen from the water as she arrived, practicing her dance. Alita smiled and held out her hand as she heard faint noise. "Let's give a show those people will never forget." She whispered as Mila happily nuzzled her hand. The Milotic nodded and twirled around her frame in preparation.

As soon as she heard the faint gasps of her friends, Alita whispered softly, " _Go_." Mila was quick, whipping around into her dance and firing off an Ice Beam, creating a platform of ice upon the lake as the eerie blue light reflected off the fog like her evolution from so long ago. Mila dived into the water, using her arching back to quickly jump onto the platform.

The dance came easy, her feet and body swaying with an invisible beat as she created her own music. The Milotic breached the water, swaying in her own dance as she twirled and twisted, casting Aqua Rings as she glowed green with Safeguard. The glimmering blue rings floated quickly across the lake on their own accord, before settling in a crescent before the platform of ice. Funnels of water rose up, glowing with the power of Aqua Ring, the Aqua Ring secretly settled under the platform sending a funnel of water around her.

Loud gasps could nearly be heard over the roar of water, Mila quick to pluck her up and place her on shore as the platform broke. The Milotic dove back under the water as she hid in the treeline, any evidence of what had happened there destroyed. Silence ensued before she heard Rosie yell, " _I told you!_ " She crept up a tree in fright as she realized they were coming towards her side of the shore on Atlantic and a Water type she never saw before, if the shadows were anything to go by.

Rosanna and Tailor whipped around, a frenzied look in their eyes as they zipped around the shore. Hopefully Mila had stayed below the water. Kevin mere stood at the edge of the shore, water lappingat his feet as he shook his head. Maddy stood close by, analyzing the lake. Aleigha soon joined Rosie as Klein eyed the trees which she was hidden in in interest.

"Holy Arceus, that was amazing!" Rosanna exclaimed. "We _have_ to find that Milotic, it'd be amazing in contests!" Tailor and Aleigha nodded frantically. "And powerful too, Ice Beam isn't a natural move it can learn!" Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Well, the Lady Of The Lake is gone, I doubt you'll be able to find it now or ever." He muttered. Alita bit her cheek. If only he knew...

Aurora clapped her hands, nearly startling her. "Well then, we should probably get back before curfew begins, no?" Rose and Aleigha grumbled over never getting to talk to the Lady Of The Lake or finding the Milotic, Maddy and Kevin silently climbing onto Atlantic's back as the others climbed onto the other Water type. Klein still stood there, unwavering. "Klein, you coming or what?" Kevin called out dryly. It shook him from his stupor, turning and shaking his head. "I'll catch up later, there's something I want to check." Kevin rolled his eyes and nodded, the group swimming back to the Academy.

Her crush turned back, green eyes unwavering as he looked into the woods. "Hello?" He called out slowly. "Is anybody there?" Alita stilled. "I know someone's there. Please, I won't tell anyone who you are." She hesitated softly before her heart decided for her.

She ran.

Leaping out of the tree at blinding speed, she ran deeper into the trees as she ran away lke the coward she was. Feet blindly ghosting across the earth and tree roots, she could hear Klein crying out for her to stop as his feet crashed on the earth. She panted as she ran as fast as she could, scared out of her wits.

But, her short legs failed her and she cried out as she tripped over a tree root. Bruises throbbed throughout her body, moaning in pain. Klein hurriedly raced over as he most likely heard her cry, the faint crinkle of leaves echoed a bit further away. She paled. Mila was going to try and stop Klein, maybe hurt him. She struggled to get up, her hair falling around her like water.

As Klein came crashing in, so did Mila, who quickly coiled around her and growled. She could hear him step back as Mila started forming an Ice Beam in her open maw. Alita quickly placed a hand on her scales, causing the Milotic to look down and coo in concern. She looked back and whispered, "Please, don't hurt him." Her friend looked hesitant, but reluctantly nodded. She looked down in shame as Mila uncoiled, revealing her tiny frame.

She kept her head down as she heard Klein step forward. "Alita?" She still hung her head, ashamed. He quickly ran over and searched all over, extremely worried. "Are you okay?!" She blinked softly.

"Y-y-you're n-not m-mad?." She stammered. Klein blinked and frowned in confusion. "Why would I be?" She shrunk back.

"I-I-I d-didn't t-tell a-anyone I-I w-was the L-Lady Of The L-Lake..."

Klein surprised her by carefully wrapping his arms around her, mindful of her bruises. She blinked and tears started to blur her vision as she stared ahead, her vision blocked by his chest. His head rested on hers, nose pressed into her hair. "I don't blame you." He mumbled into her hair. "I bet that show you put on was pretty terrifying." The tension in her shoulders started to ease away and started to lift her head up, shaking it slowly.

"N-Not r-really..." Mila let out a trill of agreement, squeezing her head between the two and happily nuzzling her cheek. She let out a giggle. "Mila, that tickles!" She closed her eyes and laughed as the Milotic trilled happily, nuzzling even deeper. She stopped and blink Klein's wide eyes and blush overtaking his cheeks.

"Is something wrong?" She asked innocently. Klein's blush grew even bigger. "Y-you didn't stutter and laughed..." Her eyes widened and a matching blush erupted on her cheeks. "O-o-oh..." She nervously looked away, twiddling her fingers. Klein looked away as well, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It was kinda cute too..." She whipped her head back, eyes wide as Klein nervously looked away again. That was when some kind of gravity seemed to take effect when he looked back. Their eyes meet and suddenly she found herself leaning forward to his face, eyes half-lidded.

Their first kiss didn't have any kind of sparks or taste or anything that she'd ever read before. It was awkward and messy, noses bumping and scrunched eyes and trying to get the right angle. They parted, blood flooding their cheeks as they looked at each other in stunned silence. And then he quickly pressed his hands to her cheeks and took her second, then third kiss, and on and on and on. They found the right angle and moved in total harmony. There wasn't any special effects or romantic book paragraphs. It was just simple and sweet, just a blissful nothing.

After a couple minutes they parted permanently, goofy grins on their faces and eye smiles as they enjoyed the moment. Klein gently pressed his hand to the back of her head, leaning his forehead on hers.

She closed her eyes and sighed softly, drowsy. "You tired?" Klein murmured softly. She nodded sleepily and didn't bother fighting back as he gently picked her up, cradling her bridal style. She used his chest as a pillow, curling up as she fell asleep.

When she woke up, she was in her bed, cuddling a sleeping Romeo. Careful not to wake the Liepard up, she got up and looked out the window. The sun was starting to peek above the trees, the faint glimmer of the lake in the distance. She sighed and smiled, blinking when she shifted her view towards the opposite building. Klein was sitting at his window in the Sunstone dorm, looking out towards the lake. He didn't notice her looking, a blissful smile and red cheeks on his face. She smiled and closed the curtains, missing his eyes flicking back to her.

Just another day, though she had a feeling Klein was going to meet her at the lake.

 **...**

 **Well then, may I introduce the canon oneshot for _Silver Scarlet Academy_ , a story by the wonderful _Shiny Eeveee_. This is arguably the most popular ship we at _SSA Dweebs_ have, _DorkShipping_. In other words, the romantic relationship between Alita Bellerose (created by _Oly In Flight_ ) and Klein Caitlin (created by _CalzoneCannon_ ), two characters from the story. Enjoy, and make sure to check out _Forgetting Leo Starlight_ , our drabble AU series!**

 **Also, the cover image is an actual image of lil Alita!**

 **~SSA Dweebs**


End file.
